From the prior art it has been known for a long time to first produce containers, then to fill them, and finally to close them with a container closure top. In this connection it is also known to feed the container closure tops to a closing device which subsequently closes the containers with the closure tops which also arrive at the closing device. Such systems operate satisfactorily and usually also allow a high throughput to be achieved. However, there may be problems at times in cases where faulty closure tops are encountered or where the stream of closure tops is interrupted.
It may therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus and a method for producing containers which allow a flexible response even in the case of a fault. By this means, the reliability of such an apparatus for producing containers is intended to be enhanced.